


Better Late Than Never

by Caesura_Selluivan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Just some fluff I wrote awhile back and didn't post, M/M, Pillow Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesura_Selluivan/pseuds/Caesura_Selluivan
Summary: A fluffy piece I wrote for pendulumshipping awhile back.





	Better Late Than Never

 

 

Yuuya lazily flipped through the channels on the TV, not really paying attention to any of them as he mindlessly hit the button. He was splayed over the couch in Reiji's living room, upside down and feet hanging over the back. His jacket was tossed carelessly to his side, crumpled up and probably getting wrinkled where he had left in it favor of the fluffy, warm red blanket. He sighed and furrowed his brows, flipping the TV off and and sitting the remote back on the side table. Struggling to turn himself over without getting completely up, he managed to retrieve his phone from his back pants pocket, unlocking it and looking at his LINE messages.

 

 

5:38 P.M. Reiji Akaba I won't be home until six, you can go ahead and let yourself in.

5:39 P.M. ★ Yuuya ★  t hat's fine!!  i 'll wait  <3  c:

 

... Or so he had said. It was past six already, though, and no sign of his boyfriend. He frowned at his phone as the heater kicked in behind him, causing him to jump a little at the sudden noise. He spared a glance at the heater before turning his attention back to his phone

 

"Stupid Reiji and his stupid work." Of course, he didn't mean this and he knew he didn't. He knew Reiji was busy but...But today of all times he had to work late. He typed in a message and sent it followed by a hamster sticker with a question mark and a confused look. He made a face mimicking the hamster before changing his facial expressions to match his typing.

 

6:31 P.M. ★Yuuya★ reiiiiiijiiiiiiiiii.... :c

6:33 P.M. ★Yuuya★ MISTER REIJI AKABA, SIR, THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER YOU NEED TO ATTEND TO!!! RESPOND ASAP

6:36 P.M. ★Yuuya★ reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :c :c :c :c :c

_Read 6:36 P.M._

6:39 P.M. ★Yuuya★ my good sir, i have to hope you are preparing a full essay for me with how long you haven't respondd :v

6:39 P.M. ★Yuuya★ responded >.<

 

The moment he sent his text, he heard the door click open. He bolted upright, feeling suddenly dizzy what with the blood draining from his head, blanket lying forgotten on the floor. He practically leapt off the sofa and bounded down the hall, barreling straight into Reiji and nearly knocking him off his feet.

 

" Sorry I'm late, I had to stop and get something on the way home. " Reiji smiled and wrapped his arms around his clinging boyfriend.

 

" Hmmm, it's fine. I kept myself entertained. "

 

" By spamming my messages? "

 

" Precisely! " He beamed up at the other. Yuuya leaned against Reiji for balance, standing up on his tiptoes and pulling his boyfriend down by his scarf. Reiji complied and leaned down, pulling Yuuya closer to him as he kissed him, feeling the other boy melt against his touch.Yuuya reached up and encircled his arms around Reiji's neck, letting his fingers run through the soft, grey hair, oblivious or possibly just uncaring of the wet, snowy spots. Reiji wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, sliding his hands down to the back of his thighs and lifting him up in a reverse piggy-back position. Yuuya pulled away from the kiss, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

 

" I love you, Reiji. " He said softly, leaning his head against the other's shoulder.

 

" I love you too, Yuuya. " He carried his boyfriend up the stairs, enjoying the soft, content humming coming from him. Placing Yuuya on his bed, he proceeded to take off his excess clothing, including his scarf, jacket and belt. Yuuya waited on the bed patiently, watching Reiji with content appreciation. He made a 'camera' rectangle with his fingers, aiming first at his boyfriend's face before scrolling down his figure and back up. When he returned to his face, Reiji was staring at him, a teasing smirk played across his lips. Yuuya blushed profusely and lowered his hands quickly, muttering something under his breath.

 

" What was that, Yuuya? I couldn't hear you. " Reiji slinked over to the bed.

 

" I said, 'you're really pretty.' " He repeated, still blushing and avoiding eye contact.

 

" Is that so? "

 

" Yes it is and you know it! " He swiftly grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it into Reiji's face. Reiji recoiled from the blow and recovered the ammunition before tackling his boyfriend to the bed, smothering him with the pillow.

 

" Direct attack! " He grinned as Yuuya screeched, trying to get out from under him. Yuuya flailed around for more pillows, fingers landing on the one big, fluffy one he himself had brought over. He made a smug look at Reiji before shoving him off with all the mighty force of a giant, fluffy pillow. Which wasn't much, mind you, but Reiji complied and retreated, holding his pillow as a shield.

 

" Trap card! Entermate Pinch Helper! " He gleaned more pillows from the abundant pillow mine behind him as he spoke.

 

"It's too bad, Mr. Akaba, you almost had me! But now I have five monsters on my field!" He declared proudly as he showed off the pillows he had gathered.

 

"Hmm, this does seem to be quite unfavorable for me right now... However... D.D.R – Different Dimension Reincarnation!" Reiji tossed his pillow to the side and reached behind him, pulling out and unfolding a large blanket all at once. Yuuya gasped in mock-surprise.

 

"No! How could this be! I'm...I'm being overwhelmed!" Yuuya dramatically threw his big, fluffy pillow to one side as Reiji unfurled the blanket over him, letting it flutter down on top of him. Yuuya poked his head out from under the blanket, grinning mischieviously at Reiji and sitting up suddenly to catch his boyfriend by his shirt collar and pull him down to the bed. Reiji made a noise of surprise as he was literally dragged into bed, both boys ending up in a tangle of blankets, pillows, and each other. Yuuya laughed and clung to Reiji, squishing himself against him for warmth, and also because he loved him. Mostly for the first thing. They quickly fell into a comfortable silence in the dim light of the room.

 

"Yuuya?" Reiji combed his fingers through the other's hair, breaking the momentary lull.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Can you sit up for a second?"

 

"Don't wanna, too warm." he grumbled, nesting himself further into the other.

 

"Alright. It can wait." He smiled, watching Yuuya's form move with his soft breathing and thinking about the box sitting in his jacket pocket. He'd ask him tomorrow. For tonight, this was enough.

 


End file.
